


Whumptober: "Don't Move"

by whatsanapocalae



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Hostage Situations, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsanapocalae/pseuds/whatsanapocalae
Summary: Gavin's been taken hostage and all RK900 can do is use his words and his teeth to get him out of it.





	Whumptober: "Don't Move"

There was a gun in his hand and it burned him. He knew that he wasn’t supposed to touch it. Every line of code inside of him was screaming to release it. He was dangerous enough without a gun, but he wouldn’t be able to cross the court before the perpetrator pulled his own trigger. He had to hold it, even if it was just a threat that he hoped that he wouldn’t have to go through with. 

“Don’t move!” the suspect yelled. 

He was an RK900, he had to follow orders. He was programmed to be loyal, to be fast acting, to be perfect, but he had also been programmed not to fail or deviate. To get around these he had to be able to make decisions. And that meant that he could choose the order of his orders. 

This time, he chose to be still. 

“You don’t have to do this!” He called out, “There are a multitude of rational options for you!” 

That must have been the wrong thing to say, albeit true, for he shoved his gun against Gavin’s head in a show of power. Gavin grimaced in response, letting blood drool from his split lip, knowing that the surprising movement of wiping it away with his sleeve could get him killed. 

“Of course, an android telling me to be rational!” the man grit his teeth. “That’s all you really are, aren’t you? Rationality?” 

“Rational immortals, actually,” RK900 stated, cold and calm. He didn’t need to yell, not when he could make his voice project. “We do not need to eat or sleep, have no reason to stop once we’ve set our minds to something. You, on the other hand, are frail, out of shape, can run but you will falter, can try to escape but will need to stop, to rest, to slumber. It doesn’t matter what you do or where you go, I will catch you.” 

He could see the man sweating. He’d been sweating this whole time but now there was a sheen of panic too. He adjusted his grip on the gun. He aimed it, more readily at Gavin. Gavin was staring at the RK900 and there was real fear there now, more than just annoyance. Gavin had never liked androids before they were partners, but they’d made progress. Now, RK900 was being terrifying and that was easily corroding the trust that they had formed. 

“I will kill him!” the suspect barked. “You stay where you are!”

RK900 did so. It was easier that way. As much as he wanted to get a move on, to prove that he could catch the criminal, to not be trapped in a stand still forever, he stayed still. He did not want Gavin to suffer more than he had. 

And he had suffered quite a bit before RK900 had arrived. It was obvious in the bow in his shoulder, the cuts and blood on his cheeks, and the swelling of his eyes. A quick scan had shown bruised, fractured, and a single broken rib, a twisted ankle, and a snapped femur. Even someone had gone against him with a sledgehammer or he’d fallen. RK900 wouldn’t have been surprised if it were both. 

“If you kill him you will have removed your one hope at keeping me at bay. Think about it. With what information I just told you, you understand that I will catch and arrest you. The only reason that you are still free is that you have a hostage. Or, at least, that is how you are referring to Detective Reed. Because he is not a hostage. He is a shield. You kill him and I will be upon you. You will suffer far worse than if you were to give in.”

“You’re lying!” The man was shaking now. 

“I have clearly just explained the basic desirability of common androids. I am more than that. I am of the highest caliber. Whatever fear you feel from what I said, just know that I am the latest addition, I am the most upgraded, and I am the one who was designed for the singular purpose of the hunt.” 

He took the risk to smile. He wasn’t good for smiling. His face wasn’t made for it. So when he smiled all he did was show his teeth. And he had good teeth, most of the time. He could change them though, depending on what he was up against. His usual human-shaped teeth had slid up into his gum line and now, bared and easy to see, were the short and sharp ones, modeled after a sharks but far less brittle. 

“I will take you down by force if you don’t come willingly.”

The suspect decided, for the first time, to be smart about this. He tossed his gun to the ground and raised his hands. It was easy from there, no more fighting, RK900 dropping the guns into Gavn’s lap as he handcuffed and read the suspect his rights. He put the suspect into the car before returning to Gavin, hearing the sirens from the ambulance. 

“You’re going to be fine, Gavin,” he promised, wiping the blood from his face. “Paramedics are on their way.”

“Yeah yeah,” Gavin shrugged, “I know I’ll be fine. Man of phckin steel, that’s me. What about you though?” 

“I was not injured,” RK900 replied, a bit of confusion in his voice. 

“No, but that ego. It’s got to be extremely heavy. You sure it’s not crushing your spine?” 

He cocked his head. “I thought you might want a reprieve from being the prideful one, that’s all.”

Gavin laughed but it was a ragged thing that made him wince and cough, which made him wince more. 

“Shit. Okay, but you better calm that shit down or everyone at work is going to quit.” 

There was the sound of wheels on pavement, the sirens loud and close. Help had arrived. 

“And Nines? When I’m all better. You better let me feel those teeth.”

He cocked an eyebrow. 

“They’re phcking hot.”


End file.
